borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Downloadable Character Ideas/Arilyn
Background At a young age, it was discovered that Arilyn had a great power that none of the other children had. Arilyn had the ability to control elements, when she was young, it was just small things, but as she grew older, her power increased. Some of those who witnessed her powers, and were less knowledgeable on the legacy of the Sirens, accused Arilyn of being one, despite her not being born with the strange, powerful tatoo-like markings, and not having any phase-like abilities. Her parents tried to hide her in fear of what could happen to her if more powerful people found out, but she instead wanted to amplify her powers even further. She learned about Lilith, the powerful member of the Sirens, and her amazing control over the elements. From that moment on, she found anything she possibly could, from written entries to echos, relating to her. After a while, she decided it was time to try to contact Lilith directly, and ask for permission to become her apprentice, but when she finally found location of her, it was too late, as she was said to have been killed at the hands of Handsome Jack. Arilyn, in rage, took the next train to Pandora, to personally take out Jack herself, and avenge her future, unofficial mentor's death. Appearance Arilyn is fairly average in height (about 2 inches taller than Gaige.) She has extreme burns and scarring from her hands all the way up her arms from when she would accidentally injure herself attempting to master her powers. In her default appearance, she has dark brown hair that is singed at the tips, and is pulled back in a ponytail, she has neon green irises. She wears a dark purple skin-tight shirt that has burn marks around the end of the sleeves (one sleeve is burned higher than the other,) and a pair of dark blue pants that have burn marks around the legs. She wears a pair of foot gloves also that makes it much easier for her to maintain her agility. Skills Arilyn's skill trees focus mainly on elements and maximizing the damage and effects from them as much as possible, as well as her resistances against them. Her active skill causes her to let out a large Slag Blast. There are modifiers that can change the way her active skill performs. Slag Blast Action Skill: Unleashes a large blast of slag, causing all enemies in the area of effect to become instantly slagged, and take a considerabley larger amount of damage. While active, Arilyn becomes immune to slag, and radiates a small aura around her that causes all in the aura to become slagged. Cooldown: 30 seconds Meltdown The Meltdown tree focuses heavily on Corrosive and Slag elements. Inferno The Inferno tree focuses on Fire and Explosive elements. Arc Storm The Arc Storm tree caters to the improvement of the Shock element and Shields. Quotes Idle *"I wonder, if I paint tatoos all over my body, maybe everyone would believe I'm a Siren? Could be pret-ty cool... Or very bad." (Sighs) *"This would be so much cooler if something was on fire." *"Is that a storm I see coming in? It is! It is- oh, no it's not." (Sighs, in a depressed voice) "Getting my hopes up." When corroded, burned, or shocked. *(Short laugh) "Nice try!" When slagged. *"So that's what it feels like?" *"Ugh! This stuff really does smell!" General Kills *Killing multiple enemies: "I'm no Lilith, but I'm still good!" Critical Kill *"Lobotomy!" *"Brain sandwich!' *"I can see your head cheese!" Getting in a Vehicle *"Vroom, vroom!" Vehicle Kill *"Their shoes came off, did you see- oh... They weren't wearing shoes... Ewww." Hitting another player in a vehicle. *"Look, I'll just save you the trouble right now, no I don't have my driver's license." Encountering a Badass *"Grrr... Not a Badass!" *"I see a Badass!" Killing a Badass *"Just a giant target dummy." *"There's only room for one Badass!" Leveling Up *"The Elements are speaking to me!" *"The fire in me grows stronger!" Looking at Skill Tree *So many elements, so little time. Comparing Loot *"Sorry, one of you pretty ladies have to go." Acquiring a green/blue weapon *"Let's see what you can do!" Acquiring a rare weapon *"Mmmm candy!" Acquiring a legendary weapon *"Now THAT'S a gun!" Killing enemies with elemental damage *(Maniacal Laughter) *"Burn! Burn! BUUUURRRRNNNN!!!" (Begins Laughing) Activating Action Skill *"Time to die!" *"I hope you like melting!" When in Fight for Your Life *"You'd better hope I don't get back up!" *"You're gonna burn!" *"Lilith..." Reviving by Kill *"Too close!" *"Well... That was fun." Reviving a Teammate *"Let the warming embers heal your wounds." *"There's still fire in your heart, don't lose it now!" Requesting a Duel *"Are you laughing at me?" With Handsome Jack Voice Mod *Acquiring voice mod: "Alright, let's get to that key before I get the urge to stab myself in the face." *Idle: "'Attention everyone, my name is Handsome Jack. I'm a homocidal maniac with more money than I know what to do with. I own an army of robots, but have no real friends. I'm the world's biggest cheat and liar. Also... Also... My face is ugly.' Heheh." Background Echos Echo #1 Mom: "Arilyn, you don't have to do this. Just stay here with your parents." Arilyn: "I can't stay, you know that. This is something I want to do. I've been gifted with these abilities. There must be a reason why." Mom: "But Honey, I don't want to see you get hurt." Arilyn: "I know, mom. I can't just suppress this power, though." Mom: "Yes you can, you can just live a normal life with me and your father. We'll buy a permanent home in Aquator if you want. Maybe we'll even invite that cute boy you've been hitting it off with." Arilyn: "Yeah, about Darren." Mom: "What?" Arilyn: "I kind of... Set him on fire." Mom: "WHAT?!" Arilyn: "It was an accident, I didn't mean to. It just... Happened. Do you see why I need to learn to control these powers?" Mom: "We could find a way to return you to normal, to take your powers away." Arilyn: "NORMAL?! I don't want to be normal! I want to have a purpose. I want to be like... Lilith!" Mom: "You can't be Lilith! She's a Siren! She was born to be a guardian. You on the other hand. You're just a girl. You're my baby..." Arilyn: "I know, mom. But I have to do this. I'm going now. I love you." A door is heard creaking. Mom: "I... Arilyn, stop." Arilyn: "I'm sorry, mom, I really am. I wish I had more to say, or a better reason, but I don't. I just can't let what I've been given go to waste." Mom: "I know, honey, and you're old enough to where we can't stop you, just... Keep in touch with your father and me. We love you." Arilyn: "I will, mom, I will. I love you too." Echo #2 Arilyn: "Next stop, Pandora. Lilith has to be around." Civilian: "There you are! The Siren!" Arilyn: "I've told you, Jimmy, I'm NOT a Siren!!" Jimmy: "I don't believe it, girl. There's no other way you could possess those abilities." Arilyn: "I can't explain them, I know, but I assure you I'm not one of them." Jimmy: "That's what you would say, I just can't believe you. Look at what your clan has done! The Eridium, the tyrant, it's all your fault, and now you're here alone! Let's see how merciless you are without protection to back you up!" Arilyn: "Jimmy, DON'T!" Jimmy: "Too late, sweety-" Fire crackling can be heard. "What the... What are you?!" Arilyn: "Enough about me, Jimmy, I have a little question for you, though." Jimmy: "Wh-what is it...?" Arilyn: "Ever have your skin melted off of your body before?" Jimmy: "N-no..." Arilyn: "It's not pretty. Want me to show you?" Jimmy: "Arilyn! N-" Even more powerful fire can be heard crackling, "AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" Echo #3 Station Owner: "You lost, young lady?" Arilyn: "I need a ticket to Pandora." Station Owner: "You've come to the wrong place, then. The ticket vendor is over there." Arilyn: "Oh... I've never been at a train station before, I'm sorry." Station Owner: "You not a traveler, I suppose?" Arilyn: "No, not at all. I've never left the city in my life." Station Owner: "Awwww... That's sad to hear. There's so many interesting things outside of this place." Arilyn: "So I've heard." Station Owner: "So Pandora, huh? What would ever possess you to want to go to a hellhole like that?" Arilyn: "Hellhole? I've heard it's quite peaceful there." Station Owner: "Heh... You can't believe everything you hear, kid." Arilyn: "Well, even so. I need to find Lilith." Station Owner: "Lilith? As in the Siren Lilith?" Arilyn: "The one and only." Station Owner: "Let me guess, you want to be her apprentice, and hope she can share her power with you?" Arilyn: "Exactly." Station Owner: "Sorry to let you down, kid, but I've seen many women leave this station for the same reason, and not a single one of them has come back. There's something you need to know about Sirens." Arilyn: "What's that?" Station Owner: "No matter how hard you try, you'll never be able to walk in Lilith's footsteps. Sirens are born, not made." Arilyn: "Even so, I need her help." Station Owner: "And why's that?" Arilyn: "Well, do you really want me to show you?" Station Owner: "Sure, knock yourself out." A crack of thunder is heard, as static electricity can be heard jumping around. "Hole-ly! How did you-" A large electrical discharge is heard. "OWWWW! OH MY GOD IT BURNS!!!" Arilyn: "I'm sorry sir!!! I didn't mean to..." Station Owner: "Agh... Rrrrrrr..." Deep breaths. "Whew, that was... Ouch. It's fine, kid. I guess I brought that on myself." Arilyn: "No, that was all my fault." Station Owner: "Don't stress yourself over it, miss...?" Arilyn: "Arilyn." Station Owner: "Arilyn? Pretty name. I'm Willy, by the way. I uhh... Well, I have some more bad news." Arilyn: "What's that?" Willy: "Even with those abilities, I still can't help you with your search for Lilith. She's kind of... Dead." Echo #4 Arilyn: "Lilith? Dead?!" Willy: "Sorry to say, Aril... Yes." Arilyn: "How is this possible? Who could have possibly done this?" Willy: "Jack... Handsome Jack to be precise." Arilyn: "Handsome... Jack?" Willy: "Head of Hyperion, the supposed "Slayer of The Destroyer", all around tyrant." Arilyn: "Slayer of- That was the Vault Hunters!" Willy: "Yeah, well he's twisted a lot of people's minds to believe what he wants. That's what happens with power." Arilyn: "Lilith... Where is this bastard? I'll kill him!" Willy: "He's on Pandora, but I'd advise you be careful, he's no pushover." Arilyn: "I don't care! He needs to die!" Willy: "Ok, I can see you're serious. Tell ya what. Take the train at the east of the station. I just noticed a group of Vault Hunters have boarded it. If anyone's going to get Jack's attention, it'll be them." Arilyn: "I will, they may be just the help I'm needing." Willy: "And don't worry about a ticket, just tell them Willy sent ya." Arilyn: "Thanks, Willy. Jack's going to pay." Willy: "Heed my words, kid. Be careful!" Notes *Arilyn's melee weapon is a dagger she took from Jimmy after his demise. Just contact me if... *Any of the skills may seem overpowered. *Anything may be a little too offensive (I hope not...) Just hit up my talk page with any critique and stuff. Anything is welcome, thanks!